riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Jerry Rivera
Mega Jerry Rivera, (Born 110,000 years before Earth - March 4th 2341) Is a retired Galactic Guardian who has been in active service since the Early late 1920's who has been fighting to remain in active service for years. From 1924 - January 1st 2009 he was able to win each and every fight for Service, until the beginning of January of 2009 when Atomic Betty a certain Girl friend asked Admiral Degill for him to retire, but to have him as her personal wing man at least so she can still be with him. Despite Mega's fighting to stay on the force, he finally lost and was forced to retire. Despite being retired he never returned his MR.43 Class Star Cruiser and Techno Backwards Baseball Cap. He escaped many jail attempts by the law enforcements thanks to the help of his piloting abilities that no one not even Atomic Betty can catch. After the crash of 2010 the Guardians gave up trying to catch Mega and said that they were freaking out over 1 stupid cruiser that was manufactured from the 1920's and wondered why they even would bother. As the superior ace of the entirely Galaxy Mega Jerry Rivera is the only Human with a Jet Pack attached to his back, among the Rivera Forms. Early Birth Mega was born and Manufactured On December 7th 110,000 Years before Earth On The Colony Of Beltlogger 7 where he spent most of his life during child hood years working for the Beltlogger 7's Planning areas for the Riverain Agile War that was going on from down below on the Surface of Rivera. After Rivera Colonized Earth Mega planned a seeking a better future on Earth and managed to leave his home Asteroid in order for the maiden voyage to Earth. After reaching Earth Mega spend the rest of his years in the Country of Romania due to the fact that he was the heart of the country Romania. U.P. Era Early 1920's - Late 1990s Throughout the years of Mega's Career the 43 was considered to be the most advance Space Ship in the early years, and remained the most advance until the late 1960's when newer more modern ships were later being manufactured in order to replace the 43. Mega was given specific orders in order to transfer from the 43 to his newly designed Cruiser the Goag 99, but Mega argued against this replying, "I've had the 43 for over 44 Years now and I refuse to give up a national treasure for a more modern pile of Junk." The Guardians threatened that if Mega does not give up the 43 that he will get arrested for treason. Mega responded by attacking The USF High Command that was considerably known as The 43 Rebellion Of 68, Mega escaped with the 43 soon after and was later arrested by USF Officers Who tracked him All the Way on Earth in the mid 1970's on attempted charges of attaching his own men. Mega was release On August 4th, 1976, after serving a 2 Year sentence, but due to his great intentions the United Space Force was never able to locate the 43. Finally at last on January 1st of 1999, Mega was later ambushed while flying the 43 back to Earth by the 43'rd Patrol Ship Fleet who have been sent by Admiral Harold To Retrieve the 43 again so it can be scrapped with the rest of the Ships form the both the 1920's and 30's. Unfortunately Mega escaped the Fleet by Space Jump and remained for the rest of the 1990's In Space. ''Early 2009'' Dark Mega Jerry Rivera has returned to moose Jaw Heights, only this time he has lost complete control of his mind. After 4 weeks of heavy duty rampaging through Earth Atomic Betty and her crew began to take him on only losing into a humiliating defeat that cost Atomic Betty her left arm. However Mega Jerry Rivera's only words were "GO!!" and released them. Atomic Betty was rolled into the Galactic Guardian Infirmary where her arm was reset and casted she remained in the Infirmary for over 3 Weeks, after that she had her arm back. Admiral Degill has ordered for Mega Jerry Rivera's Galactic Guardian Contract that had lasted since 1924 to be terminated after wounding Atomic Betty, but Atomic Betty Refused it and was forced to steal Mega Jerry Rivera's Contract. Atomic Betty knew that she would end up in prison for what she was doing but it did not matter for her love for Mega Rivera was growing into a great height she was willing to even sacrifice her own career to bring him back into the Mega Jerry Rivera that she once knew. After escaping the Head Quarters she and her crew made their hide out in one of the Asteroids. Mega Jerry Rivera's cruiser later touched down on planet Sword where he again caused another rampage. Atomic Betty and her crew confronted him again. Mega Jerry Rivera who was looking very annoyed to see them again fought again. After a few minutes of fighting Betty grabbed Mega Jerry Rivera's head and she began to glow white and within seconds she went inside. Mega Jerry Rivera dropped to the ground gripping his head trying to shake her out, but it was no good. Atomic Betty woke up inside Mega Jerry Rivera's Dark Mind she was surrounded with Flames and darkness. "I'm inside Jerry's mind. I've got to get to the source" she said as she made her way through Mega Jerry Rivera's mind. She fought Mega Jerry Rivera's dark forms inside and maneuvered as best as she can to avoid Flames. She later ends up in Mega Jerry's Nerve area and sees a Face in the Darkened sky. Freaked out she backs up a few steps as the face begins to speak. "So they send a little 12 year old girl inside to stop me ha ha ha That's a laugh." Atomic Betty glared "So you're the one who was doing this to my boy friend." She said with intense fury. the face just laughed, "Boy friend? ha ha ha You honestly think that a 12 year old girl is going to be together with an 14 year old European. Ha ha ha " Atomic Betty's growled and charge at the face she tried to grab it but the face vanishes. "Come On Out and Fight Me!!!" Face appears again "Well I see for a little girl you have quite a temper." Betty charged again the face vanishes again she pants heavily "COME OUT!!!" The face begins to approach inside Mega Jerry Rivera's that looks to be in it's mid 30's. Atomic Betty gasped, as the face approaches "Now you will see the true meaning of pain from inside your Boyfriend" The face punched Betty in the cheek sending her flying near one of the flames she whipped the blood from her mouth staining her white glove. "You really think this is worth it? You're throwing you own life away for this 14 Year old European? Time to put Mega Jerry Rivera out of his Misery." The face pounded the ground the mind shook violently as Betty got to her feet. "You hear that? That is the sound of your boyfriend outside falling and hitting his head against the concrete grounds of Sword. Just one more shock wave and I'll incinerate your boyfriends head." Atomic Betty charged as the face raised his fist to strike a second time. "NO!!!!" She cried as she stopped the fist. The face was in shock how could a 12 year old girl stop a 32 year old's fist. "I won't let you take him from MEEEEE!!!!!" She cried as she tossed the fist away sending the face flying a couple of feet. "What how?" Betty leaped into the air and fired a couple of lasers from her bracelet the Face dogged and send a punch Betty ducked and kicked the Face in the ribs. "Hi Ya!!!" With another kick she sends the face flying near one of the flames. The face gasped and hissed. "Light I hate the Light." The face tried to get back up, but Betty jumped on to the stomach forcing him back down. Betty began to choke him as she growled. "No body does this to a boy that I like and gets a way with it!" The face tried to punch her off but she won't let go of his neck. She finally grabbed the Face's head and lifted over the flames. "Stupid Girl! Even if you destroy me you will never stop the Darkness from spreading within Mega Jerry Rivera!" The face snapped, Betty just glared and slammed the head into the fire holding it down. "NOOO!!!! I HATE THE LIGHT AAAAGGGHHHH" The face explodes Betty flies a couple inch's then gets back up. All of a sudden the flames vanished and a Light surges Betty shields her eyes Spark Cadet Noah and X-5 who are outside watch as Mega Jerry Rivera's body glows "Whats going on?" Noah said freaking out. "I think the Chief has destroyed the source of the Darkness that was within." X-5 explained. "Wow she really does love him." Sparky said with a smile. A small white orb later floats in front of Atomic Betty, she softly reaches out and touches it A white flash occurs and she ends up back outside with the others. Betty softly knelled down next to Mega Jerry Rivera who was still unconscious. She slowly lowered her face and kissed Mega Jerry Rivera's lips for 5 Seconds Mega Jerry Rivera began to glow and he woke up panting, Atomic Betty hugged him hard "Where am I what's going on? Ouch why do I have a large Head ache?" He asked. "Long story really long Story" Noah said with a smile. "Lets just get you off of Sword." X-5 said Betty let go and offered her hand to help Jerry Up. "Thanks" Mega Jerry reached up and grabbed Betty's hand as she blushed. Mega Jerry looked around noticing a lot of things in ruins "Whoa I've been busy I see." "Yeah you have. Come on we both have a lot of explaining to do." Betty said yanking his hand towards his cruiser. "Well I'll say this city is in ruins." Both Mega Jerry Rivera's cruiser and Atomic Betty cruiser flew off from Sword and back towards Earth. After arriving back on Earth Admiral Degill heard Betty's story on the where a bouts on what happened to Mega Jerry Rivera, and why he was turned Dark. Admiral Degill excepted Betty's story and Mega Jerry Rivera was not kicked off the Guardians. Retirement From December 20th, 1924 - April 1st, 2009 he was able to win each and every fight for Service, until the beginning of April of 2009 when Atomic Betty a certain Girl friend asked Admiral Degill for him to retire, but to have him as her personal wing man at least so she can still be with him. Despite Mega's fighting to stay on the force, he finally lost and was forced to retire On April 1st 2009. Vietnam War A Plan Kaname Chidori Backfired While the events of Kaname's Relationship with Zero was starting to go down the tubes by losing him to C.2 who he was eventually married too, she devises a plan to use Mega Jerry Rivera in order to try and Make Zero Jealous. Mega knew this was nothing but a stupid plan because Kaname was jealous that Zero was in love with someone else, and decided to pretend that he was an idiot and did not know what the hell was going on. So for 4 Months of Hellish Fake Dating between the 2 Mega had to always make to her School on time otherwise he would suffer the wrath of a hit. Kaname even visited Zero one time as well in order for him and her to eat together but Mega Soon Caught C.2 naked and Wrapped In a towel speaking from the Bathroom. Kaname holding her anger in just apologized to Zero and left enraged yanking Mega's Wing so he can try and calm herself by yelling at him or else. Kaname's Plan however did not seem to be working with Zero and he seemed to be getting more suspicious with the 2 of them. Kaname was starting to act a little more different than how she did when she was using Mega and for the first time in existence began to worry deeply about him. The plan of Kaname Chidori to get Zero Medina was slowly starting to backfire. Kaname sooner or later began to develop feelings for Mega and soon began to get even closer to him than she ever had before. Mega still believes it's her acting up to get Zero Jealous dose not show any interest in her only in pretend. Kaname's antics of fake dating was soon starting to get out of hand, she began doing things that a girl who likes some body would do. She began acting more nicer, and more like a real girlfriend to him getting Mega into a huge State of Complete Confusion. Eventually Kaname Soon found Atomic Betty talking to Mega and for the first time Since her plan Backfired began to show Jealousy towards Atomic Betty being Mega. 2 Minutes Later Mega went to check up on Kaname who was packing her school supplies, but she was still furious of him being with Atomic Betty and replied that if she loved her so much why doesn't he go marry her. Mega looks in a state of even more confusion as she stormed out the door and left him alone in the class room. Moments later Mega collapse while talking to Atomic Betty outside school grounds causing Betty to take him to her his Cruiser where she cooked some soup in order for him to get better. Mega was lying on the Bed with a wet Cloth covering his eyes and a thermometer in his mouth, but as Atomic Betty was about to feed him her soup Kaname from out of nowhere snatches the bowl from her and demanded to do it instead, both girls reacted aggressively causing the soup to spill all over the floor. A enraged Betty soon punched Kaname right In the Stomach causing her to fall out of the Cruiser and into a giant puddle of mud beneath. Kaname just lays in the mud shocked and Furious from this humiliating event losing all respect to her friendship with Atomic Betty. Kaname stormed back on board Mega's Cruiser with her Eyes gazing with Fire. While Atomic Betty was cleaning the soup off of the floor including some drops that landed on Mega's face as well. Kaname punched Betty across the Cheek harder than she did in the Stomach and a fight begins between the 2 Girls. The 2 Girls later fall out of the Cruiser and into the Mud where Kaname landed five seconds ago. Despite being coated in mud the Girls continue to kill each other underneath Mega's cruiser while he still was inside out cold. The fight virtually ended in a draw when Mega finally woke up with a large a head ache. The Girls Reacted Quickly and raced back aboard the Cruiser while pushing one another out of the way in order to reach Mega first. Betty reached Mega first as he was rubbing his head, but Betty was forced out of the way by Kaname who grabbed his shoulders looking at him worried. Mega was wondering as well why both Girls were scratched up and coated with Mud. Kaname replied don't ask. It was obvious Kaname thinks of Mega as her Love Interest now and before the events of Atomic Betty or the Cat Fight she told Zero that she has decided to let him go in order to go with Mega. Rivera Federation War Invasion Of The Ace Combat Universe Battle Of Oured Dark Kaname Chidori and Atomic Betty Rivera's Occupation Unable to escape Serras due to heavy damage by Zero Medina's new and Improved Zorgan, Mega Jerry Rivera Pulls back. A screen of Rivera Federation Aircraft and Bombers, sooner or later arrive to counter attack Zero Medina who was taking heavy fire from the Rivera Federation Reinforcements, Fortunately for him the Ace Combat Universe arrived as well turning the entire airspace above Serras into a complete Air War. The Rivera Federation air forces sheltered the Mega's Cruiser from further harm, but after hours of sustained fighting, the craft's deflector shields were failing.8 The Mobious Squadrons was immediately given mission objectives to clear out The Rivera Federation Attackers in engaging them in fierce dogfights. Their goal was to clear a path for Zero Medina and Kaname Chidori. The pilots proceeded to destroy a number of UCAV's and B.17's, as well as the shields and communications array of a couple of Phantom DropShips. At that instant, Kaname Chidori Leaped out of her F-4 and landed right ontop of Mega Jerry Rivera's Cruiser. Taking advantage of the opportunity that Mobious Squadrons had created, she uses special Riverian Boots that were designed for the Women of Rivera, in order to stay top of the Cruiser. Zero later finds out What Kaname is doing and Pilots his Zorgan towards Mega's Cruiser. They were unable to communicate with High Command due to heavy Rivera Federation ECM scrambling,8 and were unsure if any other Ace Combat Forces were out there fighting over Serras. As they approached, they found hundreds of UCAVS and Star Wings swarming protectively around the Mega's Ship, and the Zero engages the fighters with the help of The Demons Of Razgriz in an attempt to protect Kaname from the air attack.6 Zero were also assisted by Harrison, who served as their escort and dispatched many UCAV's.6 As they hurtled toward Mega's Cruiser, Kaname finally entered the ship already in the far lower deck in the Fueling room. Due to heavy battle damage from the War Outside the Fuel Room was breached and flooded with only a cat walk as a route in order to escape. Zero managed to secretly Dock his Zorgan behind Mega's Cruiser and snuck aboard as well ending up where Kaname was. They managed to fight there way out of the Fuel room without having to ignite any of the Leaking Gasoline despite the intense firefighting, and managed to make it to the upper deck where they used a lift in order to transport themselves across the Cargo bay and into the next ladder that may lead to the control Bridge where Mega is. After managing to escape the cargo bay as well they make their way back to the Upper halls where little did they know that A Major Battle was about to begin between Mega and C.2. Mega entered a direct engagement with Zero's Wife C.2. Medina who was chasing him with her SU-37. Both sides used heavy cannons lined along the the Back and Front to demolish each other. C.2. Due to the intense engagement the Cruiser shook violently rocking from left to right nearly almost getting both Zero and Kaname Sick. Unfortunately took heavy damaged and retreated abandoning her fight with Mega. Unfortunately however due to the War outside Mega's Cruiser was taking a heavy toll and was not going to remain in the sky for much longer. After dodging a tremendous amount of Debris and Attacks from the War Outside, Zero and Kaname at last enter Mega's control Room. He Rants that they have no where else to go and should have not come aboard his ship, but Zero replies "This time You Won't Escape." A Huge fight occurs between Zero Kaname and Rivera Federation forces in the bridge. Zero and Kaname seem to be gaining the upper hand but unfortunately Mega's cruiser is later hit by damaged F-22 sending it flying in a Vertical Pose sending the fight to occur on the Canopy of the ship. The Fight continues on the Canopy with Kaname stressing that the Glass will break and both her and Zero will fall to their deaths. Despite all of the Rivera Federation forces hitting the Canopy cracking it due to their mechanical bodies the canopy manages to hold the fight. After a while a Rivera Federation UCAV accidentally lost control and crashed right into a B.17 The Collision was so close to the Mega's Cruiser that the wave forced the ship to capsize. The fight continues on the ceilings where finally at last Mega managed to force the ship back into a vertical angle like it is suppose to be, unfortunate the Bridge was clear of Rivera Federation Defenders and Kaname charged at Mega Smacking lips with him. Mega struggled to break free from her grasp but the Situation was hopeless. Mega was finally free of his darkness and remained a sleep until the End of The Air War Above Serras. Marriage After the events of The Rivera Federation War Kaname Chidori ends Up later Marrying Mega Jerry Rivera after fighting Atomic Betty hard for his honor Kaname won Mega's heart by being older than Betty and at least being more Mature, after their marriage Kaname had access to Mega's crusier under his direct authority which meant when he is no longer using it she can use it in order to get to school fast and quickly than her bicycle. Mega's cruiser soon became a family Star ship piloted by both Husband and Wife. Kaname Chidori Soon switched her name to Kaname Mega symbolizing her Husbands First Name. Despite being married to Mega Atomic Betty still fights Kaname in order to win back her lover, but Kaname's love for Mega with it as stronger than it ever once was caused Atomic Betty to fail in every turn. Kaname tightens her security around Mega so that Atomic Betty does not brain wash him into divorcing her to go back with Atomic Betty. Mega is still in confusion on what is going on between both Girls minds and hopes that sooner or later the answer he is looking for will fall right out of the sky and land right in front of his feet. Death Rivera Encore War